


A Lover's Betrayal

by HobbitLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Castiel Feels, Castiel In Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitLife/pseuds/HobbitLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot spin on an episode from Season 6 "The Man Who Would Be King." It's a retell of the ending but with a sprinkle of Destiel added to the mix. Warning: some swearing so rated T just in case. Review Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago on my other account on fan fiction.net. I'm also an author on there under the name Thilbo4Ever. I decided to share it on this site since I can post on ao3 on my phone and I don't have a computer to use at the moment. I don't own Supernatural btw.

Dean awoke to find that it was late into the night. Probably around 1 in the morning he guessed. He groaned as his muscles felt sore from sleeping on the couch and sat up. Reality kicked in and memories rom earlier into the day came flooding back into his brain.

Castiel's confession to working with Crowley behind their backs, Sam, Dean and Bobby's backs.

The lies, the hurt...and the realization that the closest friend Dean ever had betrayed him and was now his enemy.

Bobby had put up angel sigils all around the house to ensure that the rogue angel would not be zapping in at any time. Dean had fallen asleep on the couch while Bobby was doing so. What really bothered Dean was that now he had to keep Cass and Crowley from unlocking purgatory.

_Cass how could you do this to me? After all we had been through together. Why?_

Dean tossed his legs over the couch and looked to his right and slightly jumped at the sight of the angel he had once called friend standing before him.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said almost casually.

Dean stood up fast and backed away from Castiel with anger boiling up inside him and was slowly getting ready to burst.

"How did..."

"Bobby didn't do it right," he cut off Dean and looked around at the 'sigils' Bobby failed to do correctly.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave Cass."

"Dean, I..." Castiel was cut off as Dean practically exploded.

"How could you do this? I trusted you, thought of you as my brother and I find out that you went outand made a deal with Crowley. Crowley! And you lied about it for so long and lied about a whole bunch of other crap." Dean practically yelled at his former companion but still remained qiet enough so he wouldn't wake Sam or Bobby.

"Dean," Castiel said sadly, "you don't understand. I need to..."

"Defeat Raphael, restore world peace yeah Cass I know I've heard the speech before. 'He'll kill us all. I need to stop him'."

"It's true Dean!"

"I know. But there are other ways," he sighed.

Castiel could feel Dean's anger, his confusion in his soul. He wanted so desperately to comfort the man. He wanted to tell dena that he did indeed understand what he was doing was wrong. The angel wanted to admit so much. But he already failed Dean as a friend. Castiel didn't want to make things worse than they already were. He just couldn't do it.

Dean had never been this upset since Sam had chosen Ruby over him, his own brother. That he was able to get over and move on but this, what Castiel did, this was somethng he felt Dean would probably never be able to forgive.

But still... those feelings of pity and sadness were still bugging Dean inside. Begging him to try and convice the angel to stop what he was doing before things got worse.

"Cass," the tone in Dean's voice was cracked with such hurt that it made Castiel cringe a little as he broke the silence between them. "Please stop this. Please Cass. Break the deal with Crowley. You gotta stop this," he finished in a melancholy voice.

Catsiel sighed. "Dean."

Dean looked up at the angel, hoping against hope that Castiel would say wta he wanted to hear.

"I can't. I need to do this."

Dean's heart fell to his feet, dropped like a rock into a river. "Then I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

"Dean you can't."

"Yeah well I've handled some pretty big fish before. I see no difference now."

Castiel shook his head in aggravation. I wish I could Dean. I really wish I could stop this. " Dean," his voice lowered to a soft tone, "I'm sorry."

They locked gazes for a minute, both with faces of sympathy, regret, and just plain hurt written across their faces and in their hearts.

"Well, then," Dean sighed, "I'm sorry too."

Before even realizing what was happening, Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's own lips.

Castiel didn't mean to it but, he felt that Dean deserved to know just how the angel truly felt towards Dean, his human.

The lips stayed together like this for a few seconds, neither one wanting to break the moment nor wanting to even move away.

Dean closed his eyes as the kiss became more in sync with one another. He felt in his head that this wasn't right but his heart told him that it was. He couldn't help but feel...a warmth inside his body, that what was happening was right.

He opened his eyes to not only find the lips were gone but also Castiel was gone as well. He looked around the room and found no sign of the angel. Dean sighed loudly before shaking his head, unable to get the feeling of the angel's lips off of his mind.

"Cass," he whispered, "this changes nothing between us. I hope you know that." With that said, Dean soddered off to the upstairs bedroom where he hoped to get some sleep.

Unknowingly to the Winchester, the angel had remained in the house but was unable to see him. Castiel watched Dean walk away with a sad look in his eyes. He had indeed heard what Dean had said and knew himself that the kiss wasn't gong to change the way things were between them now.

"I know Dean. I know," he whispered into the darkness.

Castiel then decided to leave, heading to a spot he was rather fond of. A place he found to be peacefull and away from the troubles of the world he was now faced with. Catsiel would try to see if he could for once get in touch with God. He needed advice about what was about to happen next in the near future. He would tell God everything he had done and what he had been feeling ever since this whole deal with Crowley started.

Except about Dean and the kiss they shared. No, he'd keep that one secret to himself.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I will start posting my other stories from fanfiction.net on this site and update whatever I post here on this site as well. This will continue for as long as I don't have a laptop. Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
